Attached At The Wrist
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Emma and Regina play a drinking game.


**A/N: Please note, I do NOT support drinking and driving. It is talked about in this story just to get a rise out of Regina. Thank you and enjoy my story!**

 **Thank you Jessica for all of your help with my fic!**

Sitting at the table at Mary Margaret's apartment, I doodled a picture of Regina Mills yelling at me for not doing my paperwork. I was so focused on my drawing that I didn't hear my cell phone ring. On the third ring, I groaned when the caller ID read: Madame Mayor.

"Hello Sheriff Swan, how are you?"

"Excellent! I ate a juicy burger, onion rings, and two bear claws. You owe me some apple cider."

"How about a hard root beer? It's all I have at the moment."

"Fine, but don't expect me to only have one. You will need to stock up on it after I leave."

"Well there's plenty here, so I highly doubt that you drinking more will even cause a dent."

"Is that a challenge? Did you know that I can drive my cruiser after drinking? That is one of my many skills."

"Sheriff Swan! There will be none of that. You can sleep in the guest room."

"I'm the Sheriff, Madame Mayor, so I can't cuff myself. I taught myself how to drive with one hand."

"Yes, but I can cuff you."

"You can try to cuff me, but you'll fail at it. I wouldn't have become a bail bonds person if I could have someone cuff me, now would I?"

"Yes but, dear Sheriff, I believe you would enjoy me handcuffing you."

"I would be the one cuffing you, Madame Mayor."

"Wishful thinking, Sheriff Swan."

"I'm coming over now, so be ready."

"See you soon, Sheriff Swan."

It was so late, that nobody was on the road. Therefore, I was driving fast all the way to her house. When I knocked on the door, Regina opened it and I followed her to the living room. A case of hard root beer sat on her coffee table with a towel under it. I picked one up and happily drank from it. I watched Regina as she sat down next to me. She drank from her own bottle. "I'm surprised that you remembered that I owed you a drink when you claim that you can't remember to do your paperwork."

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, Regina, I gave you this week's paperwork early."

"Your idea of 'early' is an hour before you were supposed to give it to me."

"I still gave it to you though." I grumbled.

"Yes and that's all that truly matters in the end."

I started to put my feet on the coffee table when Regina glared at me. She could have killed me with that look alone. "You put those hideous boots anywhere on my coffee table and you will surely regret it."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Throw a fireball at me?"

She opened her hand and a fireball appeared, "As much as I would love to burn those boots, I prefer to keep my furniture intact."

I drank more of the root beer but I really wished she had apple cider. It was a hell of a lot easier to get tipsy than with this. "I think that the two of us should play a game."

She smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"We are going to play Flip, Sip, or Strip."

"What are the rules?"

"You flip a coin and I have to guess whether it lands on heads or tails. If I get it wrong, then I have to drink. If I get it wrong again, then I have to take off a piece of clothing. Ready to play, Madame Mayor?"

Regina put a quarter on the table and slid it over to me, "I'm looking forward to you not wearing any clothes."

I grinned. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" Regina only smiled as she flipped the coin.

"What the hell Regina, you cheated!" I said as I took off my tank top and threw it in the pile with my jacket, jeans, and boots.

Regina sat next to me still wearing her blouse and pencil skirt "I don't cheat, Miss Swan!"

"Whatever." I muttered as I flipped the coin. A few minutes later, I smiled victoriously as Regina slowly took off her blouse. All I could do was follow her fingers as she unbuttoned each button ever so slowly. I held my breath until it slipped off her shoulders and onto the couch. When I reached to give her the coin, her fingers touched mine. I gasped a little as I felt my heart beat a little faster. Her eyes locked with mine and it seemed too soon when she pulled her hand away from mine.

We played one more round and I glared at Regina. The more we drank, the more clothes came off. She was in her bra and underwear while I was only wearing my underwear. Shit, this was not how I wanted the game to go. "You have two choices, Miss Swan. Either you take off your underwear or you surrender."

"You better savor this moment because this is as far as I'm going."

"So you surrender?"

"Hell no, I'm just not going to be the one taking them off, you are. If you want to win so badly, then take them off yourself."

"Very well, Miss Swan." Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn't in the living room anymore. The room didn't look very familiar to me. I was trying something that would tell me where I was. My head was killing me and it made this a lot more difficult. I froze when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I looked down and saw Regina move closer to me. I felt something cold touch me and saw the handcuffs pressed against me. Handcuffs? "Regina, we're cuffed together." Regina ignored me and tried to back to sleep. "Jeez Regina, I didn't know handcuffs was your kink."

Regina scowled at me and smacked my arm. "That is none of your business!"

"It looks like I learned something new about you, Madame Mayor."

"Be quiet, you're too loud."

"Not until you tell me why we're handcuffed together and why I'm in your bed."

"You tried to run away, so you being handcuffed is your own damn fault."

"It takes two to tango, Regina!" I paused when I realized what I had said.

"As for why you're in my bed, I don't know. For all we know, you thought about us being in bed before you passed out." I was about to say something when I remembered what happened.

I was looking for an exit. I heard a clicking sound, and saw the handcuffs glow. I used my free hand to try to break free, but it was no use. Each time I touched it, it glowed.

"Regina, why were the handcuffs glowing when I tried to take them off?" Regina remained quiet the entire time. "Regina, why are you so quiet? Why can't I take this off? This isn't funny!" I began to panic a little and pull at it even though I knew it would do nothing.

Regina stopped me from pulling it. "Emma, I put the wrong spell on your handcuffs."

"You did what?!"

"Magic doesn't work so well when mixed with alcohol."

"How do we break the spell?"

Regina began to blush, "True Love's Kiss."

"I can call up Forest Douche and he'll come to free you. I'm going to have to prepare myself for it to smell like a skunk's fart times a thousand."

"He doesn't smell that horrible!"

"You probably can't tell because you got used to it since you two roll around in the woods together!"

"How dare you say that! I would never have sex with Robin in such a place so filthy. You don't need a phone to call the Handless Wonder since he follows you around like a puppy all day long."

"He doesn't do that, Regina."

"You could've fooled me. He looks at you like you're a piece of meat and he's ready to pounce on you."

"There's no way in hell that would ever happen."

"Why not?"

"We haven't done anything except talk."

"You haven't even kissed each other?"

"The last time he tried to hold my hand, I told him that I would cut it off."

Regina chuckled "How romantic. I kissed Robin before and I can assure you that it wasn't True Love's Kiss." I was extremely happy to hear that Robin wasn't her true love. Besides the way he smelled, he didn't come off as being very interesting.

"By the way you acted around Hook. I doubt he is your true love either."Regina absentmindedly was tracing shapes on my skin and goosebumps were appearing.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Touching you distracts me from my hangover."

"Stop it, my hangover isn't going away."

"It's distracting you too, right?" I was speechless, so I nodded. Regina sat up, put her hand on my chest, and pushed me down. I was looking up at Regina as she maneuvered herself until she was straddling. She laid her head on my shoulder, "It was supposed to be you, not Robin." She was so close to me that I was able to smell her perfume. Regina was warm and soft.

I wrapped my arm around her and she nuzzled my neck. "If I didn't know better, Madame Mayor, I'd say that you had a thing for blondes."

"The only blonde I want is the one right here." The moment that Regina's lips touched mine, the handcuffs fell onto the bed. She tasted like apples. I was so distracted by kissing Regina that I didn't notice that she used her magic. In her hand was my white underwear. "I win." I was about to say something, but she silenced me with a kiss. Handcuffs are now my new kink.


End file.
